Quit it, Luffy!
by MugiwaraLover
Summary: A battle leaves Nami with temporarily paralysed legs, and she is ordered, by Chopper, to not walk for a week. With Nami being practically bedridden, Luffy decides to help her until she's back on her feet! Shameless fluff, just for you! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Here's a new story for you guys! I was sleeping peacefully when this idea came to my head, and I was praying all night long that I wouldn't forget it by the morning! And guess what? I didn't! Yay! R&R!**

**Much love (:**

_**Quit it, Luffy!**_

The battle was fierce. Landing on a seemingly peaceful island to restock on supplies had certainly been a bad idea. Marines filed in from every corner, surrounding the strawhats as soon as they anchored.

Zoro automatically unsheathed one of his katanas, a deadly glare falling onto the Marines in front, while Sanji elegantly lifted his leg up, his blonde locks rustling slightly in the calm wind. Chopper fumbled around, finally pulling out a rumble ball from under his hat, ready to bite if necessary, while a quietly laughing Brook broke into his stance. Robin crossed her arms delicately as Nami smirked while spinning her clima-tact around easily, taunting the opponents. Franky stood beside Sanji, styling his cyan hair further, a loud smile etched on his features. Sweating slightly, Usopp worriedly smirked as his shaking body caused Zoro to look at him pathetically.

In front of the eight stood a highly amused Luffy, hands on hips as he flashed a strong grin towards the foes, a powerful laugh escaping from his lips.

"Mugiwara no Luffy!" bellowed a tall but lanky Marine, his grey brows creasing in seriousness. "You and your pirate crew will come quietly, or we shall not hesitate to attack!"

Ah, being a pirate. It definitely had its ups and downs from time to time, but it was the best thing in the world, in Luffy's opinion. Grinning wider, the dark-haired boy stepped forward, intimidating some smaller Marines to step back in apprehension.

"Let's fight, then! Shishishi!" he said, simply, turning to his nakama. "Ready?"

The members of the crew nodded, smiling. Sure, there were a lot of them, but how much of a threat could they really be?

xxx

The fight had been fairly long. Luffy had taken out quite the large portion of the enemies with one hit, but they endlessly kept on filing in. Zoro sliced, Sanji kicked, Usopp aimed, Robin snapped, Nami thundered, Franky shot, Brook cut and Chopper rumbled, yet how hard they tried, more and more Marines would find their way to the area. They all knew they needed to get out of there, and soon.

Hitting anyone in their way, the strawhat crew made their way to Sunny individually, getting ready to flee. Damn it was annoying to run, but they seriously couldn't be bothered with the number of Marines that kept flowing in. You defeated one; two would come in their place.

The last one left to get on the ship was Nami. Using her cyclone tempo attack, she electrocuted a few Marines standing in her path and ran. She was a mere few steps from climbing the Sunny's ladder when she felt something rumble beneath her. Looking down, she found a small, dark and questionable ball resting comfortably between her feet. Before she could even question the ominous object, a bright light ensued, followed by a loud crackle of electricity. She faintly heard cries of shock and rage coming from her crew before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quit it, Luffy!**

'_Man, my head hurts. What happened? Wait, where am I?'_

"I think she's waking up!"

"REALLY?"

"Nami-swan!"

"NAMI!"

Forehead aching, Nami slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. She was on the Sunny. In the sick bay, to be exact. A further inspection showed the red-head that all eight of her nakama were crowded in the room, smiling and laughing happily as they looked down at her.

"Where'd the Marines go?" she asked, voice a tad scratchy from not being used for what seemed to be a while.

Suddenly, a cold atmosphere drenched the room, frowns replacing the gleeful grins they once wore.

"W-well…" began Chopper, fumbling to find the right words. Nami was worried by his stuttering, and turned her head to face Zoro. He would always go straight to the point.

"They threw something at you which paralysed both your legs. Luffy grabbed you and we got away before any Marine ships came." he stated. Although his face had an uninterested expression, the tone in his voice carried slight worry.

"How long have I been out?" she asked Usopp, who looked surprised.

"Huh? Wait, so you're fine with your legs be-"

"How long have I been _out?"_ she repeated, malice humming through her voice.

"U-uh, um, three days." he answered, timidly.

The eight pirates exchanged looks of confusion and worry for the orange-haired girl. Why was she taking this so well?

"Oh, great, I'm behind on my maps now…" she muttered, frowning largely as she whipped the bed covers off of her. She attempted to stand up, only to crash down to the floor immediately.

"NAMI!" cried Chopper, running over to where the navigator lay. Franky picked her up gently and placed her back in bed.

"Why can't I walk?" she asked, making everyone turn pale.

"I SAID THAT BOTH YOUR LEGS WERE PARAYLSED, YOU BAKA!" shouted Zoro, exasperation clearly evident in his voice at her disregarding something that was clearly an important factor.

"Oh, I thought you were joking…" she mumbled, frowning more as she crossed her arms and huffed.

"WHY WOULD HE JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" cried Franky and Brook, sweat dropping at the girl's response.

Nami merely shrugged. Silence engulfed the room for what seemed like a few minutes until Chopper finally spoke.

"Look, Nami. The object that rolled between your feet while we were battling the Marines was a small electric sphere that causes paralysation to parts of the body when touched. Since it hit your feet, your legs had been affected too." the reindeer explained.

"So, is this… permanent?" she asked, a little scared of what his answer might be.

"Thankfully, I was able to treat you in time, so no. I would say it will be a good seven days before you can walk again, though."

A whole week without being able to move… What would she do exactly for this period of time? What _could _she do? She was paralysed. _Paralysed!_

"…Navigator-san?" called Robin, taking Nami out of her thoughts as she looked at the dark-haired woman.

"Sorry." she answered, smiling slightly.

"I think we should let you get some rest for now. We will come and visit you later on." ordered Chopper, shooing everyone out the doorway, leaving Nami alone in the silence.

'_A whole week…_'

xxx

The eight remaining strawhats sat around the dining room table, each staying silent as they stared at each other.

"Yosh." exclaimed Luffy, making everyone else jump at the unexpected comment.

"What?" asked Usopp, staring at the rubber man with confusion creasing his brow.

"I'll look after her." he grinned, placing his strawhat, which was dangling from his neck by a clean white string, back on top of his dark hair.

"Huh?" piped Franky and Zoro, equally confused as Usopp.

"I'm gonna look after Nami until she can walk again!" he laughed, standing from his chair and making his way over to the sick bay.

Sharing puzzled looks, (save for Sanji, who looked positively livid), the six strawhats shrugged and let it be for now. As long as he didn't make her worse, there was nothing to worry about.

xxx

Luffy quietly crept into the sick bay, eyes laying upon Nami's sleeping form. Standing by the bed, Luffy watched the steady rise and fall of the navigator's chest, before promptly poking her cheek in an attempt to wake her.

"Oi, Nami!" whispered Luffy, smiling widely as the orange-haired girl groaned slightly while stirring from her rest.

"What?" she asked, hoarsely.

"I'm gonna take care of you until you're better!" he grinned, bending down to look at her face. "Is there anything you need?"

"Sleep." she stated dangerously, glaring at the boy who was invading her personal space.

"Shishishi, okay Nami. See ya tomorrow! Just call if you need me~!" laughed Luffy, walking back out and making his way to the boy's cabin.

Nami smiled. It was sweet that Luffy was doing this for her. As long as he wasn't exasperatingly annoying, his company would be quite nice for the following days. It then occurred to her that she and Luffy had not had much alone time for a while. If they did hang out, it would be with Usopp or Robin.

Don't get her wrong, Luffy could be the most irrational, annoying, loud, childish person on the planet most of the time some times, but Nami truly enjoyed spending time with him. He seemed to have this effect on people where just having him near made everything better. Of course, all of this would _not_ be repeated out loud to anyone, any time soon.

Sighing, Nami stretched and fell instantly back to sleep, but this time, in a far greater mood than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quit It, Luffy!**

"I'm sorry, Nami."

The sound of Chopper's voice echoed through the small room, and a deadly silence swept over, sending momentary chills down the navigator's back.

She sat, legs out in front of her, on the bed of the sick bay. The dull sheets tangled themselves around her limbs, and she uncomfortably tried to shuffle into a better position.

It took her a while to find her voice. The air around her was tense, the room too quiet for whatever Chopper had to say to be a good thing.

"What? Why are you sorry?" she asked, barely coming over a whisper in fright of the answer. "What's wrong?"

Chopper looked down to the ground for a few moments; the only sound audible the ghostly creaks of the wooden floor beneath them.

"Y-your legs," he began, voice wavering slightly. "They haven't healed properly."

Her mind was in a haze; her head was swimming with his words. She placed a delicate hand to her skull as she tried to process what he meant.

"I'm so sorry, Nami! This is all my fault!" he bawled, unable to contain the harsh sobs that ran down his furry face. "If I trained harder in our separation, if I was a better doctor!"

She stayed silent, watching the crying animal numbly. She felt dizzy, she didn't understand his words.

He repeated his sincere apologies over and over, bowing his head into his open palms. He choked on his tears briefly before making an effort to wipe them from his chin.

"Your legs, they're not going to heal. Ever."

Her heart sped up as realisation flooded to her face. She started to shake her head, clutching her mouth with a trembling hand and shutting her eyes as tears spilled down her pale cheeks.

"No," she muttered, "no, no, no!"

Her protests became louder along with Chopper's renewed sobbing. Nami clutched her numb legs, her eyes burning into them as if she could give them the power to move, to do anything.

The sound of the door being shoved open alerted her of the rest of the crew. They all stood by the frame, looks of worry and pain.

Nearer to the back was Zoro, eyes searching the floor in complete silence. Next to him stood a sniffling Usopp, who was clutching his curly hair in grief. Franky and Brook both tried to look away from Nami, strained expressions etched on their faces; Robin was closer to the front, arms folded as she tried to keep her tears from escaping. Sanji was clutching his hands into fists, angrily thumping the wall as helpless grunts uttered from his quivering mouth.

And then there was Luffy. He stood in front of the rest, hat covering his eyes. He was motionless, almost rigid if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Nami turned away. She looked to the wall beside her as she lifted a wobbly finger to play with the flat surface. It was silent from then until someone broke the muteness.

"Nami," he began, causing her attention to flick to him almost at an instance.

Luffy's head had risen and he was staring intently towards the orange-haired woman. Although her head was swimming with shock and fear, she could hear the falter in his usually firm voice.

"I'm bringing you back to Cocoyashi village."

The room went completely silent again. The onlookers from the door frame gave looks or shock and disagreement, but it was nothing they would voice out. He was their captain, and he was more serious than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Y-you can't…" she began, frowning harshly and shaking her head, "You can't do that! No!"

Her voice rose as she began to sob again. She wiped furiously at the tears, but they kept forming, blinding her from the grimacing boy's face.

"Nami," he called out, causing her to clench her teeth.

"NO! I need to- no- I _want _to help fulfil your dream, Luffy!" she shouted, causing him to look down, hiding his face from her view.

"Nami," he tried again, his voice softer than before.

But she kept on interrupting. She cried, sobbed, screamed, growled, whined; she couldn't stop the tears.

"Please," she begged, chocking on her cries, "please let me stay."

"Nami,"

"Please! Don't leave me!"

"Nami,"

"NO! PLEASE!"

"OI, NAMI!"

The sound of her captain woke her. Rubbing her eyes, she found tears drenching her cheeks and the sheets around her were wet with her cries. She meekly stared over to the foot of the bed where the rubber-man sat, eyes full of confusion.

"Why're you crying? Bad dream?"

She couldn't speak. Flashbacks of the nightmare encased her memory, repeating and repeating until her tears started again.

The boy, alarmed, ran to her side. "Ah, Nami! Wait, don't cry! Did I say something bad?"

She tried to control herself, but she couldn't. She blindly reached over to the source of the other voice in the room and brought him close, her face smothered in his chest.

"Um, Nami? What's wrong?"

She said nothing. She just kept sobbing until she found that she could cry no more, and slowly raised herself from his torso.

Luffy carefully sat down on the creamy bedding next to her, wary of her damaged legs. He cocked his head to the side, but nonetheless waited for her to speak first.

Moments dragged on, yet he didn't push her. He obediently sat in silence, watching her trembling figure with concern.

She finally lifted her head, causing him to utter a noise of sadness at the site of her puffy eyes.

"Luffy," she whispered, making him lean forward to catch her words. "I-if my legs," she grimaced, "if they don't heal-"

"But they will." he argued, eyebrow cocked in an uncomprehending manor.

"But if they don't…" she whined, frowning and urging him to listen. "Would you ever think of…" she trailed off.

"Think of what?" he pressed.

"Would you ever think of… sending me back to Cocoyashi?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Well? Would you?"

"…Is that what you want?"

"Of course not! Never!"

"Then no."

"…Really?"

The utter easiness of his answer caused her to look twice. She stared at him, almost thinking it too good to be true.

"Really." he replied just as easily. "Why d'ya ask?"

She chuckled slightly at his question. "Hmm, bad dream… I guess."

He grinned at her, initiating a bright smile to erupt on her features.

"Thanks." she muttered, and he turned to her with a smaller, but sweeter smirk.

"Is there anything ya need?

"Not right now, thanks."

"Yosh! See ya later, Nami!"

The door closed behind him, leaving the room dark and silent. She shuffled uncomfortably, not used to the lack of feeling in her legs.

But she laughed at herself despite the unresponsiveness. "Didn't think I was actually worried about this…"


End file.
